


Tina's list

by ravenpuff1956



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-08-30 04:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16757575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenpuff1956/pseuds/ravenpuff1956
Summary: Tina has a list of things currently going wrong in her life. Strangely having to pretend to be engaged to Achilles for a case isn't one of them. But it might be- when she finds out who else is also attending the British ball they've both been invited to.





	Tina's list

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in late 1927, just before Tina went to Paris. But this would probably change the evens of Crimes of Grindlewald. Enjoy!

People are looking at them as if they have the plague. They don’t of course. They’re just two American’s at a very fancy British society ball. Apparently the back of Tina’s dress is far too low, Achilles’ is supposed to be in white tie, and cocktails before dinner haven’t made their way across the pond yet. So instead of blending in, they’re sticking out like two sore thumbs. 

“Can you see him?” Achilles’ whispers in her ear, as usual playing the part of the perfect fiancé to the ‘T’.

“No, and we’re never going to at this rate,” Tina sighs, trying to ignore the snotty stares from women who are wearing elbow length gloves and the family jewels. They’ve already attempted to mingle. But two half-bloods had no chance in this sort of crowd. Then Achilles’ just had to go and mention that she is Jewish. 

“Well, then we may as well get smashed,” Achilles smacks his lips. Tina’s noticed in this past week, her ‘fiancé’ is thoroughly taking advantage of the lenient British drinking laws. She’s noticed, because each drink causes his hand to slip lower and lower down her back. 

“Another drink, my dear?” he asks her mock genteelly, pressing a light kiss to the back of her hand. Tina can’t help but notice how well he fits in with these people (as long he doesn’t open his mouth). Achilles’ dark hair falls perfectly over his forehead, and his dark eyes have a smug glint in them, as if everything in life always goes according to plan. Tina can admit he’s handsome. But she refuses to notice those how those dark eyes focus on her more than is strictly necessary, even if they are pretending to be engaged. And she really can’t admit why she refuses to notice those flirtatious glances.

“Tina?” he asks innocently, and Tina realises to her embarrassment she must've been staring at him this whole time. She downs her drink quickly to hide her flushed cheeks. She winces, at the intense burning liquor, but Achilles’ nods at her approvingly, then sashays through the crowds of people holding their empty glasses.

Tina leans her head up against the cold marble pole, finally, thankfully alone. She closes her eyes to the magnificent, crowded ball room wondering for about the hundredth time why her reasons not to drink, work so damn well as her reasons to drink.

Tina’s list:  
1: Her sister had stopped talking to her before she left New York and hasn’t replied to any of her letters.  
2: Newt Scamander is engaged.  
3: She’s on a mission that is failing terribly.  
4: Newt Scamander is engaged.  
5: She has to go to France in a week (Negatives: Credence is probably dead, Positives: no one will speak to her because she can’t speak French).  
6: Newt Scamander is engaged.  
7: She’s in England, yet she doesn’t have the guts to go see and congratulate a friend (just a friend, Tina, you’ve only exchanged a few letters for Circes’ sake) who's about to marry his childhood sweetheart. A woman who’s probably charming, not neurotic, beautiful, has a job Newt can actually respect, not an awkward mess, did she mention beautiful, and didn’t just give herself the worst haircut in the history of all time. 

“Mercy Lewis,” she swears, angry tears filling her eyes. She’s not sixteen, she’s a grown woman and a New York auror for Christ sakes. And yet it hurts. It hurts so much. She’d thought she’d finally drawn the attention of a man. A man- someone- actually liked Tina Goldstein. And not just any man. The frustrating, law breaking, compassionate, clever, kind and so damn attractive, Newt Scamander. 

“Excuse me,” a polite voice says beside her, “but are you alright?” Tina opens her eyes to find a middle-aged, auburn haired, wizard staring down at her. He offers up a small smile, which Tina can’t help but to reciprocate at the twinkle in his blue eyes. 

“Yes, sorry,” Tina shakes her head, the assault of alcohol making brain murky, “just lost in thought,”

“Uncomfortable thoughts?” he asks knowingly, to Tina’s confusion. It’s not like the British to be so upfront. But something about his bluntness that makes her comfortable. And she’s hardly going to meet this man again.

“Love,” she says simply, twisting her mother’s neck lace through her fingers. She’s been doing that so often lately, it’s rubbing silver. 

He nods understandingly, his eyes deeply sad. Tina notices that they’re like the sea, bottomless and full of secrets. She’s not sure she can fully trust him when the foam covers up his true being, the twinkle forming back his eye again. 

“Isn’t it always,” he says, raising a whiskey glass, “in fact this event is actually the surprise engagement party for one of my previous students; it makes one feel quite old,” Tina gives a slight gasp of a laugh.

“I’m sure you’re not that old,” she says awkwardly. It was actually quite hard to determine the mans’- professors’- age. 

“Well she must’ve turned about thirty this year, so you tell me,” he jokes, and Tina shakes her head, a grin on her face. 

“Albus Dumbledore,” he introduces himself. Tina pauses. 'Why is Albus Dumbledore, so found of you?', 'I couldn't say'. Tina shakes her head, refusing to wallow uncomfortable memories. 

“Tina Goldstein,” she holds out a hand, which he takes, amused. A lady shaking hands obviously isn’t done.

Then Dumbledore just stands there. Every now and again sipping his drink, but never taking his eyes off her. Almost scrutinising her, making Tina fight off the urge to stoop, or hide behind a curtain. She wonders how much of last year’s fiasco made it over to London. 

“So which of your past students is getting engaged?” Tina takes a tentative stab at conversation, wanting his concentration focused on something else.

“Leta Lestrange,” Dumbledore says casually. So casually. Tina’s lower lip quivers, and her nails bite into her palms. No. No it can’t be. Why on earth was she so worried about the government member Picquery wanted them to contact, she should’ve more concerned about properly reading each party invitation. She looks wildly into the crowd almost expecting to see the both of them up on a podium, arms wrapped around each other. Those beautiful caring eyes green, looking lovingly into someone else’s, his shining ring sparkling on her finger. Tears prick at her eyes again, but this time she is unable to stop them falling. 

“I…I can’t be here,” she stammers, on the edge of hysterics. She is happy for him. She is. He deserves happiness more than anyone in the world. But she doesn’t think her heart could bear to see it. 

“Miss Goldstein?” Dumbledore asks worriedly, reaching out a hand, clearly going to comfort her. 

“Excuse me, please,” Tina blurts out, stumbling into the crowd. 

Attempting to keep herself together she pushes through the people, hoping her face conveys mild concern not the hopeless desperation that she feels. She’d pretend she was sick. She’d pretend she was drunk! Anything would be better than having to toast to the happy couple, a polite smile on pasted on her face. Now where was the blasted exit? 

“Tina!” Achilles’ calls much too loudly for her to avoid him. He’s red in the face, the crimson that comes from drinking one two may, and dragging an elated stranger by the arm. 

“Darling,” he cries enthusiastically wrapping large hand around her waist and squeezing. Both men are too busy grinning stupidly to notice her tiny wince. 

“My new friend works at the auror office, and believes he can take us to who we’re looking for!” Achilles’ sings happily. Tina can’t help but wonder if he'd managed to drink the beverage he was supposed to get for her as well as his own. 

“Well, after my speech, anyway,” the man says jovially, his eyes brimming with happiness. Strangely familiar eyes.

“My fiancé, Tina Goldstein,” Achilles’ introduces her with a flourish. 

“Theseus Scamander,” the man says holding out a hand for her to take. Fuck. Tina stares at the hand stupidly, trying to ignore Achilles’ fingers on her hip. Please, oh please let this be a dream. 

“Tina?” A horrible beat. And then she looks round to see the figure of Newt Scamander walking towards her. In a fancy suit and tie, but hair familiarly skewed. A tiny green head pokes out from his breast pocket and gives a squeak of greeting. His face is alight with joy, and he’s almost soaking her in. Tina trembles. 

“Do you know this woman, Newt?” Theseus says in a confused tone, but covering it well. It’s clear that, although Newt sent letters about his brother to her, he got no input about Tina. 

“Yes,” Newt breathes, almost tripping over his feet closer in his haste to get closer. A gorgeous, woman dressed immaculately in red also sides up to greet her. Her movement are more hesitant than the men, but none the less she smiles, and it’s as beautiful as the ring on her finger.

“Newt,” Tina says, staring at his hands. They’re a safe bet. She can’t burst into tears just by looking at his hands. There’s a new bite mark on one of his long fingers. She fights the absurd urge to take it, hold it in her own, like in her day dreams. They were always rather innocent, she thinks absently. No sex. Hardly ever kissing even. Just them. Talking, or reading together. Her with a cup of coffee, he with a cup of tea. They’d hold hands, he’d run his fingers through her hair, she’d lean into his shoulder. All the things she’ll never get a chance to do- not now. 

“Tina, you didn’t tell me you know the famous Newt Scamander,” Achilles’ says, pressing his lips to her cheek and then her neck. Tina flinches, trying to brush his hands away where they are lingering. She feels snapping, all around her in her head and stomach. She just wants to get away, from all of this. Somewhere safe. 

“Get your hands off her,” Newt says soft and dangerous. She snaps her head up. She’s never heard him like this before. Desperate, and achingly sad, sure. But never this beast like fury. He glares her partner down, staring directly at Achilles’ his eyes burning with anger, his stance wide. Theseus and Leta stare, mouths unabashedly open. It seems they haven’t either.

“She’s my betrothed, Mr Scamander,” Achilles’ says defensively, and grabs for Tina’s hand. She wraps her hands around her forearms refusing to let him take one, pretending not to notice how Newt's shoulders visibly deflate. It’s as if a bucket of cold water has been doused over him, but the anger is still there. Just simmering rather than boiling. 

“That’s,” Newt pauses, taking his time to swallow, “whether that’s true or not, Tina does not want you touching her,” he’s still smoldering, but now somewhere near Achilles’ left cheek. Pickett holds up his tiny fists, boxing Newt’s collar, a tiny protector. 

“True or NOT?!” Achilles’ spits, much too loudly. People are beginning to look round and stare. 

“Newt, perhaps we should leave the couple alone,” Theseus says in what he clearly believes to be a calming tone. Even Tina who is terrible at social cues, picks up on his slight condescending tone. And so does Newt. 

“She’s uncomfortable with him,” Newt says despairingly to his brother, “she wouldn’t be so uncomfortable with someone…with someone…” he can’t seem to get out the words. 

“He’s got a point there, Thee,” Leta says, wrapping an arm around Theseus. Theseus looks at her soppily, and kisses the top of her head making her smile. What? 

“Perhaps if you, Newt, would escort Miss Goldstein outside for some air?” It’s Dumbledore, who’s clearly been watching the scene as if it’s a new moving picture, “then I believe this could all be resolved,” he raises a gratified eyebrow at Achilles’ splutters. 

“Yes, yes, that’s a good idea,” Newt says nodding gratefully at Dumbledore. He holds out arm vaguely in Tina’s direction. She takes it (against her better judgement) and Pickett chirps happily, waving a leafy hand. Newt draws her closer to him, opening staring at her empty fingers almost smugly. 

Tina can hear Achilles’ in the background calling for her, but it’s foggy, as if she’s underwater. All she can properly comprehend is the heat coming off from the bend in Newt’s elbow. Tina can’t help but feel proud at the confident spring in his step, which must be attributed to his great success at his passion. His book is tucked safety in her suitcase. When she reads it- she can almost pretend that he’s talking to her. She's read it more times than she can count.  
He’s much better at navigating the ball room than she was, and soon they’re both out of the suffocating crowd, and breathing fresh crisp air. Newt’s brought them out to a fancy regency balcony, in which Tina can basically picture Mr Darcy proposing to Miss Bennett on. The goose bumps on her left arm, (her right arm is tucked safely in Newt’s) bring her back down from her stupefied state. She retracts her arm, pulling away from him.

“Newt, what on earth are you doing?” she exclaims. He looks at her dumbly. 

“I took you outside... because you’re not engaged?” he asks anxiously.

“Well yes,” she stammers, and his whole body sags in relief, “but you are,” 

“What? Outside?” He grins teasingly, reaching out for her again. She takes a step backwards, her lower back banging into the side of the balcony’s ledge.

“Engaged,” she says softly, forcing herself to watch his reaction. But it’s not the elated reminiscing look she was expecting. Instead it’s as if a giant has slapped him on the back.

“I’m not engaged,” Newt says flabbergasted.

“But…” Tina stumbles, “it was everywhere! ‘Newt Scamander to marry childhood sweetheart’” she tries to ignore how her voice creaks on the word 'marry'. 

“Tina, I promise you, I’m not engaged. And definitely not to Leta,” Newt grimaces, and Pickett pats his neck consolingly, “My brother is,”

“Your. Brother,” Tina repeats slowly.

“Yes,” Newt rubs a tired hand over his face, “They’re good together, you know. Leta brings out the nicer side in my controlling brother. And Theseus… Theseus is able to tell her no,” he gives a short bark of a laugh, “I’m going to be his best man,” There's an awkward silence between them. Tina can't help but notice the harsh furrow between his eyebrows.

“I’m sorry,” Tina says looking up at the twinkling stars.

“Why in Merlin, are you sorry,” Newt says quietly looking up with her.

“You love her,” Tina rocks backward on her heels.

“I don’t…” Newt splutters, “when I was sixteen perhaps, Tina. But not now,” Tina gives a disbelieving huff. 

“You carry her picture around in your case, Newt,”

“She was the only friend I ever had for twenty-nine years, you know. I love my creatures, but even magiczoologists need some human interactions. Her photo was a reminder…that people can like me. That I can like people,” she can feel his eyes on her. She stubbornly remains looking up at the sky, “I’ve replaced her picture Tina,” he says running a single finger slowly over the back of her hand.

“With a newer one?” Tina asks hopelessly. 

“No,” Newt says sounding for the first time frustrated, “with a picture of you,” 

Tina’s heart fills with hope. 

“What?” she breathes.

“It’s nothing special,” Newt says hastily, “but your picture was in the paper…you were looking directly at the camera and smiling… so I cut it out and stuck it in, so I could look at you, sometimes. When I missed you,” They stare at each other, equally entranced.

“But you hate what I do,” Tina says still breathless with wonder. ‘You hate what I am’ is left unsaid, but none the less understood, “you said aurors were just a bunch on ‘careerist hypocrites’” Newt looks horrified. 

“I thought you’d know I meant all aurors, except you,” he says dismayed, “you actually care about people, you aren’t doing it for power or praise. You’re…you’re brilliant,” his finger is now making soft circles, causing her body to tingle . 

“I’m such an idiot,” she groans pressing her head to his shoulder, he bumps his chin on the top of her head and hums.

“Maybe,” he says lightly, and she gives a dark look to his suit, “I’m sorry I wasn’t allowed to come back to New York,”

“It’s okay. I’m sorry I bought your book instead of letting you give it to me,” Newt pulls away from her slightly, his eyes light and bright.

“You bought my book, even though you thought I was engaged to another woman?” he says admiringly.

“I read your book, even though I thought you were engaged to another woman,” she giggles, “I thought it was fantastic, I can’t tell you how many questions…” her passionate spiel is interrupted by his lips on hers.  
It’s a simple press of lips, and he missed slightly in his eagerness, catching just the corner of her mouth- but it’s perfect. They lean their foreheads together, and Tina nudges her nose on his cheek, feeling the burn of his slight stubble on her skin. 

“You know….” Newt hesitantly.

“What?” Tina whispers. 

“Your eyes, your eyes, are just like fire on dark water, Tina,” he says disjointedly, as if reading from a script. Tina can tell he’s rehearsed this. Wanted to say it for a long time. And she knows exactly what he's trying to say. It makes her heart tingle with joy, that he judges her to be equal to the creatures that he loves above everything. 

“And I’ve only ever seen that, in…in...” he’s stalling, she can tell by his indecision written across his face that he's not sure if she’s going to like it. 

“Salamanders,” she finishes his sentence for him, her lips almost hurting by the intensity of her smile. 

He kisses her again. And this time he doesn’t miss.


End file.
